


Like Father, Like Son

by jjournal



Category: superfamily - Fandom
Genre: JARVIS - Freeform, Kid Fic, M/M, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjournal/pseuds/jjournal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JARVIS babysits Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, Like Son

“I’m not kidding. You better turn the machine back on or I’m scrambling your code.”

 

“Excellent imitation young sir.”

 

“Thank you, Jarvis!” Peter jumped off the stool he was sitting and kicking his legs on. He made to circle the kitchen once more before his stomach grumbled.

 

“Shall I heat something up for you?” Jarvis turned the microwave lights on and a plastic plate of food was made visible.

 

“Yes! I mean… No. I want coffee, Jarvis.”

 

“I’m afraid we’re out of coffee, sir.”

 

“No coffee?!” He slapped both hands on his face and then moved them to pull at his hair. “How could you let that happen??!!”

 

“I’m afraid it was Mr. Rogers who suggested the importance of you cutting back on coffee.”

 

Peter bit his lip to keep from laughing. He raised both arms and smiled as he yelled, “Steeeeeve!”

 

The front door slammed shut and Captain America walked in quietly followed by the clanking of the Iron Man suit. Dads were home.

 

“Did you just yell for Steve?” Iron Man asked as the face plate peeled back to reveal Dad’s face looking at him curiously.

 

Captain America picked Peter up and held him in one arm as the kid answered, “Yeah, I was pretending to be you.”

 

He could feel Pops laughing when the arm holding him started to shake.

 

Tony started to remove his suit, “I don’t scream like that.”

 

“Yeah, you do.”

 

Tony removed the last of his suit and put both hands on his hips. “Two can play at that game.” He scrunched up his face, stomped his foot and went, “But I don’t want veggies.”

 

Peter and Steve turned to look at each other before cracking up laughing. Steve grinned at Tony, “Still sounds like you.”

 

“Well that backfired…” He replied shrugging and rubbing the back of his neck before going back to stripping his suit off.

 

“Hungry for dinner yet, Peter?” Steve asked leading him to the kitchen.

 

Jarvis’ cool voice interrupted Peter’s reply, “I was just heating up some food. Shall I heat some for you and Sir?”

 

Tony’s stomach grumbling answered the question.


End file.
